L'art et la manière du PPAFTPGCC selon Mirajane
by SayaxSama
Summary: Spoil scan récent / Pour aider Fairy Tail à retrouver sa splendeur passé, Mirajane use de ses ruses redonner de l'intérêt au public par rapport à Fairy Tail notamment grâce à ces couples glamours et charmants - enfin selon elle ! Personne n'échappera au piège de la grande Mira ! - NaLu/ErGé/GaLe


Cet OS contient des spoilers des scans récents et ne prend pas en compte les événements du scan 272 (l'issue du combat Lucy vs Flare)

Voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

Son adversaire s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, dans un nuage de poussière. On ne discernait plus la couleur rouge de ses longs cheveux, remplacés par la couleur sableuse du sol. Quelques liasses de cheveux rouges, loin d'égaler la beauté de ceux d'Erza, trainaient abimés sur le sol, soigneusement coupés par le coiffeur attiré de la mage stellaire.

Flare n'eut même pas la force de grogner, les yeux révulsés, le corps endoloris, la bouche ouverte, elle venait de perdre. Après trente minutes de combat acharné, Lucy Heartfilia, remportait la victoire, accordant dix points à son équipe.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit à travers tout le public, la belle blonde de Fairy Tail venait de les reconquérir en un battement de cil. Finalement, cette guilde ne semblait plus aussi nulle. La jeune fille, encore essoufflée sur le terrain, regardait le corps de son adversaire gisant sur sol les yeux ébahis, le point encore fermement serré sur son fouet, comme surprise de sa propre victoire. Elle l'avait fait, elle avait réussi à prouver que Fairy Tail était une guilde qui en valait encore la peine. Elle lâcha son fouet de sa main doloris avant de se tourner vers le public en chaleur, toujours à l'acclamer comme une déesse, avec un immense sourire sur le visage. Avoir les louanges du public était un merveilleux cadeau. Emportée par ce délicieux tourbillon d'émotions, elle se mit à les saluer du bras. Les cris du public se mirent à augmenter de plusieurs décibels, et Lucy explosa de rire, enchantée par toutes ses exclamations de joie.

Du coté de son équipe Natsu et Elfman hurlaient de joie, rejoignant le terrible brouhaha des autres membres de Fairy Tail dans le public. Erza se contentait d'hocher simplement la tête, au moins elle n'aurait pas à punir Lucy pour avoir perdue. Seul Grey, encore sous le choc de sa précédente défaite, manquait à l'appel.

L'équipe Fairy-B, se contentait de sourire simplement, tandis que Mirajane applaudissait de tout son soul, même s'ils étaient ennemis durant cette compétions, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être heureux pour leur camarade.

Lucy était toujours au milieu de l'arène, on avait débarrassé son adversaire, pour laisser la mage profiter pleinement de sa victoire.

_ Naaaaaaaaaatsu ! Minauda Mirajane en s'approchant dangereusement des Fairy-A.

Erza déglutit en apercevant le sourire affreusement mielleux de Mirajane. Elle recula, préférant se retrouver hors de porter du champ d'action du démon, Natsu devrait réussir à la gérer tout seul.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils comme sceptique par la venue de leur ennemi. Ce qui fit sourire la barmaid encore plus.

_ Range ce regard, veux-tu ? On fait partit de la même guilde, après tout.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un nouveau sourire angélique, tandis que sous cette façade agréable, se dessinait un plan machiavélique. Natsu baissa sa garde.

_ Lucy est vraiment fantastique, tu ne trouve pas ?

_ Et comment ! Elle a assuré grave ! S'enthousiasma le garçon, le regard enflammé. C'est pas juste moi aussi je voulais me battre !

Mirajane approuva d'un simple signe de tête sans se départir de son sourire, avant de le regarder d'un air grave, presque catastrophé, enchainant avec aisance les expressions faciales, telle une actrice expérimentée, ce qui inquiéta immédiatement le dragon slayer.

_ Mais dis moi Natsu, tu ne compte du tout de même pas la féliciter avec une simple tape dans la main, alors qu'elle vient de prouver à tout le monde que Fairy Tail est une guilde extra ? ça serait vraiment nul de ta part !

Le garçon se figea, c'était exactement ce qu'il comptait faire. Pourtant ce geste lui paraissait purement approprié, ils avaient l'habitude de le faire pour se féliciter et s'encourager mutuellement. Pourtant selon l'air de la barmaid, ce geste semblait être une terrible insulte envers la jeune fille.

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? S'inquiéta brusquement le garçon paniqué à l'idée de ne pas féliciter sa camarade correctement.

_ Eh bien, après une telle victoire, tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas, peut-être faire un geste plus affectif envers Lucy ?

Natsu pencha la tête sur le coté, légèrement perdu.

_ Un geste plus affectif ? Répéta-t-il ne voyant pas où voulait en arriver la femme.

_ Oui tu pourrais, par exemple…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans l'oreille d'un Natsu attentif aux remarques de la barmaid. Mirajane s'éloigna de l'oreille du dragon Slayer, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Natsu se contentait d'observer Lucy toujours à offrir ses merveilleux sourires au public, en registrant les propos de la femme.

_ Ça lui fera plaisir si je fais ça ? Demanda-t-il à Mirajane.

_ Oui, oui très plaisir ! Approuva vivement la femme, visiblement impatiente.

Sur ce elle le poussa en avant avec une force titanesque, Natsu se retrouva propulsé vers Lucy malgré lui, il manqua de trébucher mais se rattrapa avant d'avancer vers la jeune fille, se sentant pousser par le regard souriant de la barmaid.

De son coté Mirajane l'observa, attentive, s'avancer vers Lucy d'un pas plus timide qu'à l'accoutumé. Un sourire victorieux dessina sur son visage, elle était géniale ! Elle se décida de retourner à sa place très fière d'elle. Au même moment elle croisa le regard d'Erza qui semblait lui dire : « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

_ Moi, rien du tout ! Répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse à passant à coté de la mage à la chevelure flamboyante.

Et elle continua son chemin la démarche gracieuse, en sifflotant un air gai. Erza la regarda partir, avant d'observer Natsu sachant pertinemment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Mira fit par rejoindre son groupe, Gajeel la regardant en biais se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter à l'allumette. Elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment, avant de tourner son regard, comme tout le monde, vers l'acclamée du jour, Gajeel l'imita sans se poser plus de question.

Les applaudissements commençaient à perdre leur vigueur dans le stade.

_ Lucy… L'appela soudainement une voix.

La reconnaissant entre mille, la jeune fille se retourna sans se poser de question, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne put plus articuler une seule syllabe, ses lèvres prisonnières, entre celle de son camarade. Elle étouffa une expression de surprise, n'ayant pas la liberté de sa bouche habituelle. Seule la chevelure rose de son camarade bien connue de la mage stellaire apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Elle ne voyait plus le public d'ailleurs elle ne l'entendait même plus. Le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner.

D'abord surprise, extrêmement surprise même, la mage stellaire finit par fermer les yeux et répondre naturellement au doux. Elle avait conscience qu'elle aurait pu le repousser, l'engueuler jusqu'à l'extinction de voix, mais une part au fon d'elle-même le refusait. Elle se laissa entrainer par cette chaleur familière, mais terriblement envoutante, des frissons parcourant son estomac avec intensité, avant de se répandre avec une vague de plaisir tout le long de corps.

Natsu plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille pour l'attirer contre lui, avide de prolonger ce doux contact qui le rendait fou. Le parfum de la jeune fille enivrait ses sens de cette délicieuse odeur. Le public explosait d'hurlement mais c'est à peine si le garçon le remarquait. Il frémit avec délice quand elle glissa ses mains le long de son cou, avant d'entremêler ses doigts dans sa chevelure, sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

Dans les gradins, si le public applaudissait le public de tout son soul, jusqu'à l'épuisement, les Fairys restaient bouche bée devant l'étrange spectacle improvisé de leur camarade. Seul le maitre semblait peu surpris du baiser enflammé de Natsu et Lucy.

_ Décidemment, Mirajane est toujours aussi redoutable. Déclara-t-il après mûre réflexion.

A ses cotés, une jeune fille à l'aura si spéciale pleurait, les larmes roulant sur ses joues rebondies, semblable à celle d'une enfant. Le maitre resta choqué devant les larmes de son prédécesseur.

_ Master Mavis, vous pleurez ? S'exclama-t-il bruyamment.

La jeune fille renifla bruyamment, comme pour accentuer ses larmes suspendues à ses longs cils, lui donnant un air angélique, presque aérien.

_ Je suis si frustrée ! Etant morte, je ne peux même plus profiter des plaisirs de la jeunesse ! Gémit-elle en se levant sur le rebord des gradins, comme pour mieux crier au monde sa frustration, même si personne ne la voyais.

Roméo lui tapota gentiment la main, dans un geste de réconfort.

_ Je vous comprends premier. Ça à l'air si agréable. Commenta-t-il en observant Natsu embrasser avec une fougue sans pareille la jolie blonde.

Mavis le regarda les yeux brillants de larmes de remercîment, envers le jeune garçon pour qui elle s'était prise d'affection.

_ Tu es si gentil, mon petit

_ Roméo ! Ne regarde pas ça ! Hurla son père pour couvrir les hurlements du public enflammé par le baiser de Natsu et Lucy

_ Oh mais laissez ce petit faire son éducation sexuelle ! Cria Mavis à son tour.

_ Je suis son père tout de même. Répliqua Macao

Le premier maître de Fairy Tail resta totalement indifférente à la remarque, elle se contenta de passer ses mains autour des épaules de Roméo, ignorant le père de ce dernier.

_ Profite bien du spectacle, d'accord ? Fit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

_ Ne m'ignorez pas ! Grogna le père du petit.

Mais quand le premier de Fairy Tail a décidé quelque chose, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Quand à Happy il conclue le fin mot de l'histoire en commentant du haut des gradins :

_ Ils s'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiment !

_ Qui ça ? Natsu et Lucy, ou Macao et Mavis ? S'enquit Lily

_ A ton avis ! Répliqua le chat, blasé.

Attendant, loin de l'agitation des gradins devant les ébats des deux mages, les équipes sur le terrain rester bouche bée, même les commentateurs, ne savait plus quoi dire devant leur micro. De toute manière avec le tonnerre d'acclamation du public, tout commentaire aurait été vain, ils se seraient perdus dans le bruit du stade.

Laxus se remit rapidement de sa stupeur, ayant l'habitude de rester stoïque face à ce genre de comportement, même si cette fois il avait été pris de cours.

_ Mirajane, qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

La femme rigola légèrement, fière de son plan machiavélique mis en marche.

_ Le maître pensait qu'un couple glamour dans l'une des équipes de Fairy Tail attirerait l'attention du public et permettrait de redorer le blason de Fairy Tail. Alors il m'a donné carte blanche pour agir. Expliqua-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Effectivement, le maître qui marche dans ses combines était une véritable aubaine pour Mirajane, et pour une fois qu'elle avait l'autorisation suprême pour utiliser tout son génie démoniaque, elle compter bien y aller à fond.

_ Ah je vois ! C'est finement joué, après un coup pareil, Fairy Tail a déjà plus de fan qu'avant. Constata Laxus.

_ N'est-ce pas ? Approuva Mirajane.

Derrière eux Gajeel explosa soudainement de rire, plié en deux par la drôlerie du spectacle.

_ Quel imbécile cette tête à flamme ! Il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu ! C'est trop drôle ! S'éclaffa-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Le dragon slayer était au bord des larmes tant il rigolait fort, malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas l'occasion de voir le sourire machiavélique de Mirajane, et il continua de rire sans se douter une seule seconde que lui aussi était une cible du démon Mira.

Essoufflé par leur baiser, le cœur battant à rythme endiablé au point de le rendre sourd, Natsu relâcha doucement la pression qu'il entretenait sur les lèvres de Lucy. A peine séparé de ses lèvres, qu'il le regrettait déjà. Il voulait l'embrasser encore, et encore, ce baiser lui avait ouvert un appétit qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il gardait son visage près du sien, encore essoufflé par leur échange, ses mains toujours placées sur les hanches de la jeune fille. Lucy ouvrit lentement les yeux, la marqua des lèvres brulantes de Natsu trônant encore avec un arôme délicieux sur les siennes. Natsu fut immédiatement saisi par les magnifiques yeux chocolat de la mage, si bien qu'il se sentit obliger de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se contenta juste d'effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes, sans chercher à poursuivre l'échange, de toute manière Lucy était trop perdue pour enchainer un nouveau baiser.

_ Félicitation pour ton combat ! Tu as assuré un max !

Ses forts rougissements laissèrent place à une franche surprise. Il venait de l'embrasser, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, c'était des félicitations. Son petit nuage venait de se réduire en cendre. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais les mains de Natsu la tenait toujours fermement pressée contre lui – ce qui dans un sens, elle devait le reconnaitre, était terriblement agréable.

_ Je-Je dois aller boire un peu d'eau… Dit-il en se détachant de son étreinte.

Elle sortit précipitamment du terrain, sans même répondre aux acclamations du public enchanté, comme elle l'avait précédemment. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça.

_ Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsu ! Grogna une voix affreusement mielleuse.

L'interpelé se retourna, un air un peu déçu sur le visage. Mirajane avançait vers lui, avec son sourire constant, mais qui n'avait plus rien de rassurant, les mains derrière le dos, comme pour se retenir de l'étrangler.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dis ?

_ Ben j'ai fais comme tu m'as dis de faire… Expliqua le garçon un peu perdu. Et après quand l'ai félicité, ça ne lui pas plu.

Mirajane frappa violement Natsu derrière la tête.

_ Idiot ! Quand tu embrasses une fille – surtout une fille comme Lucy – ce qu'elle veut entendre c'est tes sentiments : tu dois lui dire que tu l'aime ! S'enflamma brusquement la barmaid.

Natsu la regarda perplexe ne comprenant pas l'ampleur de ces mots sur Lucy. Après pour lui c'était normal d'aimer Lucy, elle était sa précieuse camarade.

_ Mais elle le sait déjà que je l'aime, non ?

_ Non ! Pas de cet amour là. Elle doit comprendre qu'elle unique à tes yeux !

Natsu réfléchi un instant, avec un air sérieux qu'il était rare d'apercevoir chez lui.

_ Unique… Répéta-t-il comme pour s'imprégner de la consonance de ce mot.

En y repesant bien, c'était surement l'adjectif qu'il utiliserait pour qualifier Lucy. Elle était belle, toujours souriante, extrêmement forte – surtout quand elle était en colère contre lui après une de ses conneries – toujours à ses cotés, il avait surement finir par la considérer un peu plus qu'une simple amie. Il repensa aux sensations qu'il avait eu en l'embrassant, même se tenir près d'elle lui suffisait amplement, elle était la seule à lui faire ressentir ça. Unique lui correspondait bien…

_ Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Demanda la mage aux cheveux argentés.

_ Je crois…. Fit Natsu toujours égaré dans ses pensées.

Mirajane sourit sincèrement cette fois-ci, elle comprenait à l'air réfléchi de Natsu, qu'il comprenait réellement où elle voulait le mener, et si cela avait réussi à faire réveiller des sentiments en lui, c'était tant mieux. C'était une évidence pour toute la guilde que ces deux là allaient finir ensembles, il fallait juste les secouer un petit peu. Mais ce n'était pas si évident, Lucy n'oserait jamais faire le premier pas, prétextant qu'ils ne sont que des amis, quant à Natsu ce n'était toujours chose aisée de faire rentrer des choses correctement dans sa tête. Finalement ce baiser avait remué pas mal de chose. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille.

Elle se décida de le laisser seul, persuadée qu'à présent Natsu serait se débrouiller seul. Son visage tranquille laissa place à un sourire démoniaque, c'était le moment de passer à la phase deux de son plan ! Elle rigola intérieurement en imaginant la tête des deux acteurs de son prochain acte.

Pendant ce temps Lucy parcourait rageusement les couloirs, elle aurait du être contente de sa victoire sur Raven Tail, après tout elle avait vengé l'honneur de Wendy et de Grey dans la même journée, mais Natsu avait tout gâché ! Enfin elle s'était sentit pousser des ailes au moment où il l'avait embrassée, mais elle s'était attendue à quelques chose de plus romantique que « tu as assuré un max ». Non mais quel idiot !

Elle soupira, si ça se trouve ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour Natsu, c'était juste un « cadeau de félicitation ». Au fond cela l'énervait encore plus, elle avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Natsu, Mirajane l'avait bien compris même si elle s'était entêtée à nier jusqu'au bout, et voilà que cet idiot l'avait embrassé ! Elle était heureuse mais aussi terriblement frustrée

_ Lucy ! Cria une voix derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, son cœur rata un battement. Elle finit par se reprendre pour continuer sa marche avec plus de vigueur. Hors de question de le revoir. Elle entendait au rythme de ses pas qu'il s'avançait avec rapidité, elle accéléra, se mettant presque à courir.

_ Eh ! Attends-moi !

Cette fois-ci elle se mit à courir pour de bon, même si ça ne servait à rien, elle était fatiguée de son combat et Natsu avait toujours été meilleur athlète qu'elle. Il lui attrapa violement le bras, ce qui la stoppa nette dans son élan. Elle se retrouva face à lui, le visage haletant, les joues rosies par l'effort et la gêne. Elle tenta de ses dégager, mais Natsu referma une poigne de fer sur son poignet.

_ Natsu lâche moi ! Gémit-elle

Sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa de nouveau, l'empêchant de l'accabler d'insulte, et c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour stopper sa fureur montante, et puis surtout, il en mourrait d'envie.

Il fut étonné car elle ne résista pas, au contraire il la sentait se laisser aller contre lui, profitant pleinement de ses lèvres. Alors il l'embrassa avec plus d'intensité, sous estomac se sera sur l'instant, avant de se relâcher provoquant d'immenses frissons le long de son corps. Lucy était la seule à lui faire ressentir ça. Il ramena près de lui pour plus de sensation en l'agrippant de ses mains par la taille.

Il finit par libérer ses lèvres. Lucy avait les joues rosies, elle enfouie immédiatement son visage dans le cou du dragon slayer. Il ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état. Elle était incapable de lui refuser un baiser car elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Natsu en profita pour la serrer dan ses bras de peur qu'elle tente encore une fois de lui échapper. La jeune blonde se sentit obliger de répondre à son étreinte, le cœur sur le point d'exploser elle s'agrippa de ses mains à son gilet, dans le large dos du mage.

Ils restèrent comme ça silencieux durant un long moment. Natsu savourait pleinement l'instant, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux d'or, respirant à plein nez l'odeur délicieuse de Lucy. Lucy commençait peu à peu à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

_ Tu sais, fit-elle l'air de rien, le visage toujours enfoui au creux de son cou. Si tu veux embrasser quelqu'un, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Lisanna…

Le commentaire surpris le mage de feu. Apparemment, Mirajane avait raison un simple baiser ne suffisait pas avec Lucy, il fallait lui dire clairement ce qu'on ressent sinon elle s'imagine des trucs encore plus grave que Jubia. Dans un sens c'était plutôt impressionnant.

_ Lisanna ? Répéta-t-il

Il la dégagea légèrement de son étreinte pour pouvoir observer son visage malgré elle. Le beau regard du mage commença à lui faire perdre ses moyens, ses joues gardaient leur couleur pivoine, elle décida quand même poursuivre sur sa lancée.

_ Tu l'aime, non ? Alors c'est elle que tu devrais aller embrasser !

Lucy devait toujours en faire des tonnes, Natsu soupira avant de lui attraper le visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux, front contre front.

_ Lucy, la seule que je veux embrasser c'est toi !

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Lucy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

_ C-C-Comment ça ? S'écria-il surprise.

_ Après c'est moi qu'on vient traiter d'idiot… Si je me souviens bien, Mirajane m'a dit que si je voulais te faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi je dois te dire quelque chose genre : tu es la seule et l'unique pour moi !

Un ange passa, les deux mages se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Puis un deuxième arriva, avant de déferler en armée entière. Cette fois-ci Lucy ne tenait plus, sa bouche se tordit sous la pression du rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge. Elle explosa de rire. C'était du Natsu tout craché ! Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire une déclaration aussi nul, mais en maintenant on ne peut plus merveilleuse. Natsu l'aimait, c'était certainement le plus important. Le mage ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle et en plus il avait fait exactement comme Mirajane lui avait dit de faire.

Devant sa moue d'incompréhension Lucy ne résista pas à la tentation de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Juste de quoi lui faire comprendre qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

_ La prochaine tiens-toi en à « Je t'aime » ça sera plus simple. Rit-elle encore hilare.

Natsu resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches, de façon à la serrer un peu plus contre lui, et plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolat qu'il aimait tant.

_ Lucy, je t'aime. Déclara-t-il on ne peu plus sérieux.

Cette fois-ci Lucy était incapable d'en douter. Elle se sentit vibrer sous l'intensité de ses mots. Elle ne pensait que l'entendre lui dire ça, lui ferait autant plaisir. Elle était comblée.

_ Je t'aime aussi, idiot.

Natsu lui sourit tendrement avant de la regarder une mine un peu déçue.

_ Pourquoi idiot au faite ?

_ Parce que tu reste un parfait imbécile. Chantonna-t-elle, parfaitement heureuse.

Natsu ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps, il se contenta juste de l'embrasser de nouveau. Idiot ou pas, il savait juste qu'il était heureux que Lucy lui appartienne.

En attendant, Mirajane préparait la phase deux de son plan, plus fraichement nommé : « Plan Pour Aider Fairy Tail à se Populariser Grace à Ces Couples ». Egalement nommé « PPAFTPGCC » au moins, ce nom avait pour mérite que quand le maitre et elle en parlait, personne d'autre ne pouvait le comprendre. En tout cas il lui faillait juste saisir la bonne occasion et le tour serait joué ! Le but du PPAFTPGCC n'était pas de faire tomber amoureux deux personne, non Mirajane ne s'attaquait qu'aux couples inavoués ! Aux amoureux transis de l'obscurité ! Son but étant de le révéler au grand jour. Généralement c'était des couples évidents pour tout le monde, mais il leur fallait juste un peu d'aide pour se déclarer. Avec Natsu c'était facile, son problème était qu'il était parfois trop idiot pour discerner l'amitié de l'amour. Une fois mis sur la bonne voix, il n'y avait plus vraiment de problème à se faire – à part sur les résistances de Lucy, la jolie blonde avait la fâcheuse tendance de sortir de ses gonds pour un rien et de s'imaginer des trucs sans raison, mais elle savait que Natsu réussirait à gérer le problème comme un grand. Mirajane raya avec enchantement le premier couple sur sa liste du PPAFTPGCC – liste faite en consultation avec le maitre – avant d'observer un air de défi sur le visage le nom du second couple. Tout un challenge ! Mirajane réfléchi à un stratagème, il lui fallait juste une situation un peu cocasse pour pousser ces deux là à se déclarer. La phase 2 serait peut-être plus facile à déclencher, comme Natsu et Lucy, ses deux victimes suivantes ont déjà des bonne bases de relation amoureuse, un seul petit coup de pouce de leur marraine bienveillante autoproclamée, Mirajane, et ces deux là formeraient un très joli couple.

Mirajane laissa exposer tout son génie dans un rire diabolique qui résonna à travers tout le couloir, quand des bruits de pas mirent le sens aiguisées de la démone en alerte. Quelqu'un approchait ! Mirajane rangea précieusement sa liste du PPAFTPGCC. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la fée en découvrant les cheveux cyans de la jolie Levy !

La phase 2 du PPAFTPGCC pouvait commencer.

_ Levy-chan ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

Levy dévisagea la jeune femme comme une apparition.

_ Mirajane ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec les autres sur le terrain ? S'étonna la jeune fée.

_ Oh ! J'avais des choses plus importantes à régler. Fit la barmaid de Fairy Tail, tout sourire. Ils m'appelleront en cas de besoin, et puis c'est bientôt finit, alors il n'y aucun problème.

Levy laissa couler, quand Mirajane se mettait quelque chose en tête, il ne falllait mieux pas lui dire le contraire. Soit vous heurtez sa sensibilité de frêle jeune fille et vous la faîtes pleurée et vous commencez à vous sentir très mal, soit vous heurtez son impatience démoniaque et vous vous faites éclater tout court. Dans les cas, le silence est le meilleur des recours.

_ Si tu le dis… Accorda Levy sans chercher plus loin.

Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre son chemin. Seulement Mirajane ne comptait laisser sa proie s'en tirer à si bon compte.

_ Où tu vas Levy-chan ?

_ Je cherche Lu-chan. Je voudrais savoir comment elle va avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'arène.

_ Ah ! Tu parles du baiser, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle va très bien.

Un autre sourire radieux vient illuminer le visage de Mirajane, après avoir aguiller Natsu comme elle l'a fait. Elle ne doutait pas que les deux devaient très occupés à l'heure qu'il est. Cela rajoutait une tâche de plus à Mirajane dans le déroulement de son plan : empêcher Levy de les déranger.

_ Mais dis moi Levy-chan, ça a du être éprouvant de soutenir Lucy sous cette chaleur ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, tout en poursuivant son chemin, plus intéressée par la recherche de son amie, que par la discussion de la barmaid.

_ Pas tellement…

Mirajane pesta silencieusement. Levy était une proie dure à attraper, mais parole de barmaid : elle l'aurait !

_ Ah je sais ! Que dirais tu de prendre un bon bain dans ma loge ? Tu sais les loges des participants au tournois sont extraordinaires ! Ça te changera de l'hôtel de bas étage que la guilde a dû réserver.

Encore une fois la jeune fille poursuivit son chemin, totalement indifférente à la proposition.

_ On verra ça plus tard Mirajane, pour l'instant je cherche Lu-chan.

_ Je t'ais dis qu'ils nous ont mis à disposition une collection de livre impressionnante. Poursuivit Mirajane avec un grand sourire.

Levy se stoppa net dans sa trajectoire. Des livres ? Aussitôt elle attrapa Mirajane par les épaules manquant de la secouer pour lui soutirer des informations.

_ Quel genre de livre ? La pressa Levy les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Mirajane leva légèrement les yeux aux ciels, un doigt sur ses lèvres avec une petite moue. Comme elle le fait parfois pour réfléchir.

_ Ah je me demande…. Je crois qu'il s'agit de livre plutôt rare. Ça serait dommage de rater une occasion pareille, non ? Alors Levy-chan qu'en dis-tu, des livres et un bain ?

Levy la regarda, tiraillée entre deux choix. Mirajane savait qu'elle veniat de l'appâter dans son filet. Levy ne résistait jamais un bon livre dans un bain bien chaud avec plein de mousse.

_ Je crois que vais me laisser tenter finalement. Je verrais Lu-chan plus tard, en plus si m'assure qu'elle va bien, je te crois. Allons-y !

Levy reprit sa marche d'un pas enchanté dans la même direction, vers celle des chambres des filles. Mirajana soupira, au moins elle avait réussi à lui faire lâcher l'idée de se lancer à la poursuite de Lucy quand un immense sourire diabolique se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait une bien meilleure idée !

_ Euh, Levy-chan. Ma chambre se trouve de l'autre coté.

Mirajane essaya de cacher son sourire grandissant, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, elle se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir pris le temps de faire un double de chaque chambre.

Levy se retourna étonnée, elle observa attentivement le bras de Mirajane qui lui indiquait la direction opposée à la sienne. Elle fronça les sourcils.

_ Ah bon ? Pourtant il m'avait semblée lire dans le guide du tournoi que les chambres des filles se trouvent par là.

Le sourire de Mirajane retomba. Pourquoi elle avait la manie de lire tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main ? N'empêche c'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait réussi à l'attirer dans son piège. Tant pis, on improvise ! Mirajane lui adressa un magnifique sourire, pourtant intérieurement elle bouillonnait et était sur le point de dire : « Tu me suis, ou je t'explose ? »

_ C'était vrai l'année dernière, mais depuis ils préfèrent ranger les chambres en fonction des guildes, pour éviter les bagarres entre certaines.

L'explication sembla satisfaire Levy qui se mit à la suivre sans faire d'histoire. Cette fois-ci Mirajane jubilait entièrement. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. C'était parfait ! Un rire diabolique aurait parfaitement ponctué la situation. PPAFTPGCC en action !

Levy regardait avec attention les étagères de la chambre remplie de livre. Sur ce point Mirajane n'avait pas mentit, les organisateurs du tournois mettaient tous en œuvre pour le bien être de ses participants, après tout ce tournoi était l'un des plus gros évènements de Fiore. Elle observait une à une les couvertures aux allures alléchante pour essayer de faire son choix, le bruit de l'eau chaude coulant dans la salle d'à coté lui parvenait aux oreilles. Un bain moussant avec un bon livre c'était vraiment ce qu'elle préférait. Mirajane la comblait avec son offre.

Cette dernière sortie de la salle de bain, encore un grand sourire sur le visage.

_ Levy-chan tout est prêt !

La jeune fille la regarda gênée, même si Mirajane lui avait proposée, voir carrément insistée durant tout le trajet, l'idée de prendre ainsi possession de sa chambre la mettait mal à l'aise.

_ Tu sais Mirajane, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais juste prendre un livre et m'en aller. Je n'ai pas envie de déranger.

_ Mais non ! S'exclama aussitôt Mirajane. Ta présence dans cette chambre ne me dérange absolument pas ! (Et pour cause ce n'était pas la sienne !) De toute manière j'ai des choses à régler avec Erza, alors profite bien de ton bain.

La barmaid avait beau lui dire ça, Levy se sentait toujours aussi gênée à l'idée de se servir de la suite de la mage. Cette dernière le voyait, elle sortit donc sa dernière arme – enfin l'avant dernière, la toute dernière étant d'avoir recours à _Satan Soul_, elle ne le souhaitait pas à Levy. Une larme brillante roula sur les pommettes saillantes de la belle Mirajane.

_ Moi qui me suis donnée tant de mal pour te faire ce bain ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. Ça me vexerait énormément si tu ne l'utilisais pas !

Personne ne pouvait résister aux larmes de Mirajane. Généralement on se pliait à ses quatre volontés pour que les larmes arrêtent de couler sur son visage.

_ C'est bon ! C'est bon ! La stoppa Levy avant que les larmes ne ruissellent à flot sur son visage. Je vais rester, et profiter de la salle de bain.

Mirajane renifla encore un peu pour donner un réalisme à son mélodrame, une moue attristée sur le visage. Elle essuya rapidement le sillon des larmes de sa manche, avant de lever des yeux encore humide vers Levy, pour bien la vider de toute résistance.

_ Vraiment ? Fit-elle d'une voix apitoyée sur elle-même.

_ Oui ! Je te le jure.

Alors il se passa un grand changement. Levy ne savait si c'était en rapport avec sa magie de transformation mais le visage en larmes de Mirajane disparu aussitôt qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots pour laisser place à sourire rayonnant.

_ Tout est parfait alors ! S'exclama la barmaid de son humeur habituelle. Je m'en vais.

A peine elle avait prononcé cette phrase quand dans un courant d'air, elle disparu derrière la porte. Levy resta muette devant la performance de la barmaid. Mirajane l'impressionnerait toujours. Elle n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'il s'était passé mais tant pis, Mirajane lui laissait sa chambre alors autant en profiter.

Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements qui glissèrent le long de son corps menu, avant de tomber sur le parquet. La jeune fille les plia soigneusement sur le canapé pour finalement se rendre à la salle de bain. Au même moment Mirajane réapparue dans la pièce. Elle avait oublié un tout petit détail pour que son plan fonctionne au mieux. Elle ramassa les vêtements de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, laissés dans le salon, avant de s'éclipser pour de bon. Au moins comme ça, ça ne pouvait que fonctionner.

A peine dehors, la barmaid se débarrassa des vêtements qui l'encombraient, en prenant soin de dissimuler toute preuve. Finalement elle retrouva son équipe encore dans l'arène d'un pas sautillant, la journée venait tout juste de se finir, peu à peu les équipes retournaient dans leur locaux. Quand Laxus vit Mirajane arriver le pas sautillant, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, les mains se balançant joyeusement, et cet air enchanté marqué sur tout son visage, il devina sans peine qu'elle avait encore faite des siennes. Il ne comprendrait jamais les plans tordus de son grand-père, c'est pour ça qu'il donnait toute ses petites magouilles à faire à Mirajane. Elle adorait ce genre de chose.

_ Tu m'explique ce que tu as fais durant tout ce temps ? Lui demanda Laxus quand elle arriva à leur hauteur.

_ Moi ? Mais rien du tout voyons ! J'ai juste croisé une amie dans le couloir à qui j'ai rendu service.

Laxus la regarda peu convaincu, elle avait encore monté un plan tordu, tant qu'elle ne l'impliquait pas dedans, elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit la prochaine fois assure toi de ne pas quitter le terrain.

Mirajane lui assura que la prochaine fois elle resterait sur place. De toute manière si tout se passait comme prévu, alors en aurait fini avec le PPAFTPGCC – enfin pour l'instant. En attendant il ne lui restait qu'un nom de couple sur sa liste, elle comptait bien s'en occuper dès ce soir !

_ On a quartier libre maintenant je suppose ?

_ Comme si t'en avais pas eu assez… Soupira Laxus blasé, il se reprit pour répondre à sa question. Oui vous pouvez faire comme bon vous semble jusqu'à demain matin. Pourquoi, tu as des plans Mirajane ?

_ Oui ! J'ai des choses à régler avec Erza.

Elle se retient d'ajouter : pour le bien du PPAFTPGCC !

_ Pour ma part, intervient Gajeel en s'étirant, voir l'autre idiot courir après Bunny Girl m'a épuisé, je pense me détendre en allant prendre un bain.

Mirajane se tourna vers, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le regardant comme s'il était le rayon soleil de sa vie dont elle buvait toutes les paroles. Le dragon slayer d'acier eut un mouvement de recul, apeuré par le comportement étrange de leur coéquipière.

_ Quelle merveilleuse idée Gajeel-kun ! Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche !

Gajeel ne voyait ce qu'il y avait de merveilleux dans le fait d'aller se laver, acte quotidien de la vie, mais encore une fois on ne cherche pas à discuter avec la barmaid.

_ Et où Mystogan ? Demanda-t-elle remarquant l'absence de ce dernier.

En réalité elle parlait de Gérard Fernandez, qui avait emprunté l'identité de leur ex-camarade pour ce tournoi. Elle n'avait pas vraiment à faire d'effort pour l'appeler par son nom d'emprunt. Avec ces vielles affaires, c'était le sosie même de Mystogan.

_ Il partit rejoindre deux vielles amies à lui. Lui expliqua Laxus.

Mirajane comprit qu'ils parlaient de Meldy et Ultear. Le tournoi étant grouillé de membre du conseil et ces trois là étant des criminels recherchés, les membres de Fairy Tail devaient attention quand ils parlaient d'eux. Mirajane ne chercha pas à extrapoler la discussion, les oreilles indiscrètes peuvent se glisser n'importe où. Quoi qu'il en soit, la nouvelle l'enchantait, cela voulait dire que la phase trois de son plan se mettait en route, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Erza.

_ Dans ce cas tout est parfait ! Déclara-t-elle aux anges. Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai une mission importante qui m'attend.

Sans attendre une réponse de leur part, elle s'en alla d'un pas léger, à la recherche de la belle guerrière à la chevelure rouge. Sa dernière victime pour la journée, ça allait être amusant.

_ Elle est toujours aussi bizarre ? Demanda Gajeel en regardant la barmaid s'éloigner.

_ Seulement quand elle a une idée en tête… Répondit l'autre.

Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude des étrangetés de Mira, seulement avec elle, il fallait parfois s'attendre au pire. Laxus s'en fichait tant qu'elle ne le mêlait pas à ses histoires, en attendant que Mirajane fasse des siennes, il préféra aller piquer un somme, laissant Gajeel à ses occupations.

Gajeel se dirigeait directement dans sa suite. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de trainer avec les autres membres de Fairy Tail pour l'instant. Il rejoindrait peut-être en début de soirée pour fêter avec eux la victoire de Lucy, même si dans cette compétition ils sont ennemis, mais bon ça lui donnera une occasion de plus de chamailler avec l'autre énergumène aux cheveux roses. En attendant, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se reposer un peu. Même sans avoir rien fait ce tournoi était exténuant. En tout cas, ils avaient bien rigolé quand ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain devant la tête des Fairy Tail A. Il réfléchissait déjà à tout ce qu'il pourrait ordonner quand ils auraient gagné. Faire chanter Lucy en bunny tout en utilisant Natsu en paillasson tandis qu'Erza lui servirait des cocktails pourrait amusant. Il regretta un instant que Levy ne fasse pas partie de l'équipe Fairy A. Il eut une vague idée, digne de Jubia elle-même, de ce qu'il aurait pu faire avec la jeune fille qui lui traversa rapidement l'esprit jusqu'à le faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il secoua vivement la tête pour faire sortir cette idée terriblement alléchante. Rougir n'était pas son genre et encore moins craquer pour une gentille fille comme Levy. Il n'était pas Natsu qui avait sans cesse besoin de rechercher l'amour des autres, lui il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. C'était amusant d'être avec Levy, il se sentait sans cesse attiré par elle, sans compter ce besoin constant de toujours vouloir la protéger et surtout, il l'aimait bien – voir beaucoup -, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin.

Finalement il arriva dans sa suite, il était bien content d'avoir une chambre à lui seul. La sociabilité du dragon slayer avait ses limites, il aimait avoir son espace privé, les dortoirs n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Sa chambre respirait le calme et la tranquillité. Il étira sa silhouette fatiguée, un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se languissait déjà de l'eau chaude relaxant tout son corps meurtri. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, de façon à ne garder que son caleçon sur lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un petit encas avant de prendre son bain, il ouvrit le frigo, il était plein à craquer. Les organisateurs du tournoi chouchoutaient à fond leur participant. Gajeel resta à observer le contenu de son frigo pendant cinq bonne minutes, en grommelant mécontent. Trop de choix, tue le choix. Il finit par arracher la poignée métallique du frigo, avant de le refermer. Pour le dragon slayer ce bout de métal ferrait très bien l'affaire. Tout en le mâchouillant bruyamment, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, la porte s'ouvrit avec une grande facilité, il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la salle, quand son bout de métal s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol d'un bruit fracassant. Il avait de sa bouche grande ouverte sous la stupeur devant sa découverte. Levy McGarden était dans sa baignoire, complètement nue – on s'en doute bien ! - avec un livre à la main !

Peu avant cela, Levy se prenait du bout temps, dans son bain moussant à température idéal. Tout son corps se relaxait sous les massages l'eau parfumé. C'était terriblement agréable, de plus accompagné d'un bon livre, ou même un livre quelconque, Levy perdait totalement la notion du temps, elle se noyait dans un univers de douceur. Son livre ce jour là était particulièrement passionnant, mais sans intérêt. C'était une historie romantique pseudo-comique, oui car l'auteur avait parfois un humour douteux, qui racontait l'histoire d'une jeune femme vigoureuse pleine de vie qui s'amusait à piéger de jeunes gens depuis longtemps amoureux mais qui n'avaient jamais osé se l'avouer. On se demandait vraiment d'où l'auteur, nommée _Saya Hazel Everdeen_ – encore un nom à coucher dehors – avait pu trouver une idée aussi – merdique – peu original. Pas étonnant qu'on ne le trouve qu'en édition limitée. Mais bon c'était toujours plaisant à lire, et c'était parfait pour tuer le temps, même si ce n'était pas de la grande littérature.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Levy lisait ce livre, plongée dans son monde, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, elle n'y fit pas attention trop occupée à tourner les pages de son livre. C'est seulement quand le bruit du métal s'écrasant contre le carrelage retentit à travers toute la salle de bain qu'elle dégaina lever les yeux de son livre, un peu surprise par le bruit soudain. Son étonnant ne fit que grandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle découvrait le corps musclé du dragon slayer d'acier quasiment nu. Elle était tellement sidéré de trouver le beau mage sur le seuil de la salle de bain que ses doigts finirent par lâcher prise sur son livre. _Saya Hazel Everdeen_ coula à pique dans son bain moussant.

Mirajane de son coté rayonnait, à cette heure-ci elle devinait sans peine que Gajeel et Levy s'étaient déjà rencontré dans un malheureux incident dans la suite du dragon slayer. Elle étouffa un léger rire qui lui venait à la gorge en imaginant la tête de ses deux là. Elle avait parfaitement préparé le terrain, tout se passerait pour le mieux. Pour finir la soirée en beauté, Mirajane comptait bien s'occuper du couple le plus délicat de sa liste. Pour ces deux là c'était indéniable qu'ils s'aimaient depuis des années. Seulement leur amour était semé d'aventure malheureuse, ils n'avaient jamais réellement pu se l'avouer. Une histoire d'amour tragique dans un sens, mais Mirajane était bien déterminée à renverser la tendance en version « Fairy Tale » si l'on peut dire.

Elle ne tarda pas à trouver sa nouvelle proie, cette dernière grâce à ses magnifiques cheveux flamboyant se repérait facilement. Elle arpentait tranquillement les couloirs des chambres des filles. Mirajane précipita sa course pour la rattraper, dans ce nouveau plan de PPAFTPGCC tout était une question que timing. C'était même crucial !

_ Erza ! Appela-t-elle. Tu vas quelque part ?

La mage en armure s'arrêta un instant pour dévisager la nouvelle venue, avant de reprendre sa route en compagnie de cette dernière.

_ Oui, je compte prendre des nouvelles de Wendy.

Mirajane se mordit la lèvre, c'était contraire au lieu de rendez-vous prévu avec sa complice pour sa dernière manœuvre. Encore une fois il fallait improviser !

_ Roméo m'a assuré qu'elle commençait à se rétablir, mais qu'elle encore besoin de repos, donc les visites sont interdites pour le moment.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire, pour faire passer le mensonge, en espérant avoir endoctriné son amie. Heureusement pour elle Erza n'était jamais très difficile à persuader.

_ Tant mieux ! Fit la mage en armure. Dans ce cas, tu sais où sont Natsu et Lucy, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu ?

La nouvelle ravie l'utilisatrice du _Satan Soul_, si ces deux là avaient disparu, cela voulait dire que tout allait pour le mieux pour eux. Elle était déjà entrain de fantasmer entièrement sur tout ce que le nouveau couple pouvait faire. Erza fronça les sourcils en remarquant son air enchanté, la barmaid se reprit vite de peur de laisser filer sa proie.

_ Oui je sais où ils sont ! Mentit-elle sans aucun problème. On peut aller les voir si tu veux ?

Erza haussa les épaules, elle ne voulait pas spécialement les voir, mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'arène un peu plus tôt – dont elle soupçonnait Mirajane d'avoir tout orchestré, d'ailleurs – elle s'était inquiétée pour eux. Mais si ils étaient ensembles cela voulait forcément dire qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair, donc qu'il allait bien. Cela suffisait amplement à la mage armure, mais comme elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, elle accepta l'offre de Mirajane.

Les deux mages dans la salle de bain restèrent bouché bée. Ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire, ils avaient beau cligner des yeux l'autre était toujours là, ça ne pouvait pas être juste une illusion de leur fantasme le plus cher.

_ G-Gajeel ? Hoqueta Levy, tout en tentant de sauver désespérément son livre de la noyade. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La question suffit à faire rependre au dragon slayer un peu d'esprit. Il pointa Levy du doigt, d'un mouvement de fureur, le visage entrain de s'enflammer malgré lui.

_ Toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est chez moi ici, bordel !

_ Comme ça chez toi ? Mirajane m'a pourtant certifié que….

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, le regard bloqué sur les pages trempées de son livre. Une illumination la frappa. Evidemment ça ressemblait tellement à la jeune femme. Elle leva les yeux – malgré son embarras – vers Gajeel, sa phrase semblait lui aussi l'avoir mis sur la piste. De plus il était plus ou moins au courant pour son PPAFTPGCC.

_ Mirajane… Grognèrent-t-ils d'une même voix.

Levy soupira, la mage l'avait bien eu ! Sérieusement elle était vraiment trop nulle d'avoir marché dans le piège.

_ J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais marché si facilement ! Franchement t'es aussi idiote que l'autre énergumène aux cheveux roses.

Levy rougie violement sous la remarque, toute honteuse – bien qu'elle avait déjà les joues rosies, car le beau torse du mage était loin de la laisser indifférente.

_ C'est pas vrai ! S'exclama en montant malgré elle dans les aigus. C'est juste qu'elle m'avait proposé un bon livre…

_ Ouai, ouai. Tu m'en diras tant. En attendant si tu veux bien libérer ma baignoire ça m'arrangerait.

Ah oui ! Levy avait légèrement oublié ce petit détail. Le fait de se retrouver complètement nue dans une même pièce qu'un Gajeel quasiment nu, la firent rougir de plus belle. Un instant elle crut avoir des hallucinations car, elle avait l'impression de voir les joues du dragon slayer rosirent à vu d'œil. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps, car il lui tourna le dos. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la vapeur trônant dans la pièce. Pas la peine de se faire de fausse illusion.

_ Ben, je vais te laisser….

Sans même qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ses propos, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Une seule dans la salle de bain Levy soupira, pas de soulagement, enfaite elle était même un peu déçue. Elle avait un peu espéré malgré elle qu'il se passerait quelque chose, non pas qu'elle avait imaginé que le mage d'acier se jette sur elle, mais presque…

Pourtant il était partit sans rien dire. Elle le comprenait elle était loin d'être attirante. Petite, plate, frêle et menue, elle était loin de faire le poids face à la superbe tenue bunny de Lucy. Elle noya sa déception en coulant sa tête dans l'eau bouillante. Au moins ça lui ferait reprendre un peu d'esprit avant d'affronter de nouveau l'implacable mage d'acier.

Quand la porte se ferma derrière lui, Gajeel se sentit obligé de s'y appuyer un instant, assaillit par des bouffées de chaleur. Elle était là ! Juste derrière cette porte, sans aucun vêtement, c'était comme voir un de ses fantasmes se réaliser. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte et…. « Et quoi ? » Grogna-t-il pour lui-même, il n'allait tout de même pas se jeter sur elle ! Quoi que, il était certain de pouvoir le faire sans scrupule, déjà dans la salle de bain il avait presque atteint sa limite. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait autant d'effet, même les formes généreuses de Lucy dans sa tenue de bunny ne le rendaient pas aussi fou de désir. Il pesta silencieusement contre la mage aux transformations. Quelle sale peste cette Mirajane ! Demain elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Encore une fois il se dirigea vers la cuisine, il avait laissé son bout de métal dans la salle de bain, mais cette fois-ci c'était pour boire, il avait la gorge sèche, et terriblement chaud. Il n'arrivait plus à calmer les battements de son cœur. Il se sentait stupide comme ça à craquer pour une gamine !

Levy se séchait tranquillement dans la salle de bain, quand elle remarqua un léger petit détail. Où était donc passé ses vêtements ? Elle se sentait terriblement idiote de les avoir laissé sur le canapé de la pièce d'à coté. La regarda la seule serviette de la salle de bain avec un air de chien battu sur le visage. Elle était minuscule ! En s'enroulant dedans elle lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. C'était vraiment son jour de chance aujourd'hui. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à se pavaner devant Gajeel dans cette tenue ! De toute manière, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait récupérer ses fringues. Elle soupira, totalement résignée à devoir sortir comme ça de la salle de bain. Elle inspecta une nouvelle fois sa tenue improvisée, pour vérifier si la serviette tenait bien. C'était quand même vraiment court. Il rougit de honte à l'idée que Gajeel la voit – quoi c'était pire quand elle était dans son bain. Elle finit par pousser légèrement la porte, en espérant que ce dernier se soit volatiliser, ou bien partit faire on ne sait quoi ! Comme acheter des souvenirs de vacances ? Elle commençait sérieusement à paniquer. Levy jeta un coup d'œil, abritée par sa porte, il n'y avait aucune trace de Gajeel dans le salon. Finalement il était peut-être vraiment partit acheter des souvenirs ? En tout cas autant en profiter, elle avait juste à se faufiler jusqu'au canapé, récupérer ses vêtements et retourner s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, avant de s'élancer dans ce territoire hostile. Atteindre le canapé fut extrêmement facile, elle se déplaçait sans faire de bruit, elle avait peur de faire revenir le dragon slayer.

C'est seulement à partir de là que ça commençait à se compliquer. Tous ses vêtements avaient disparus ! Pourtant elle était certaine de les avoir posés ici, à moins que Gajeel ne les ait déplacés, mais si c'était le cas il aurait tout de même fait l'effort de lui apporter. Elle se mit à les chercher frénétiquement, en se dandinant dans tous les sens, quand Gajeel fit irruption dans le salon, boisson à la main. Quand son regard se posa sur Levy, il recracha la gorgée qu'il avait dans la bouche sur le sol. C'était quoi cette tenue ?

_ Bordel ! Mais ça va pas de sortir comme ça ?

Levy sursauta en entendant la voix grave, et oh combien séduisante, du mage d'acier. Elle se retourna vers lui, il était toujours en caleçon ce qui n'était pas pour arranger les choses. A croire que Grey était entrain de déteindre sur lui ! La jeune fille tira avec embarras sur sa serviette, pour se cacher au mieux, tout évitant de trop loucher sur le corps couvert de piercing de l'homme.

_ C'était pas voulu ! S'exclama-t-elle sur la défensive. C'est juste que je ne trouve plus mes vêtements !

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer plus la situation qu'il comprit immédiatement qui se cachait derrière la disparition des vêtements de la jeune fille. Mirajane ! La barmaid aurait tout de même pu lui laisser quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir un peu plus qu'avec cette minuscule serviette. La situation devenait un peu trop gênante. Gajeel commençait à s'empourprer naturellement au fur et à mesure qu'il dévisageait la jeune fille. C'était difficile de lui résister comme ça. Elle était en même si séduisante et si adorable avec son air gêné. Il pourrait facilement avec sa carrure de brute épaisse, l'allonger sur le canapé et la faire sienne. Au lieu de quoi il lui tourna le dos, une fois de plus, le spectacle alléchant commençait à lui donner des idées trop tordues.

_ Je vais te chercher un truc pour te couvrir… Fit-il en essayant de cacher ses rougeurs.

Levy passa immédiatement de la gêne à la colère. Là ça devenait inquiétant, ça faisait la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'il la voyait en posture embarrassante et il n'avait toujours rien tenté ? Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la fille la plus sexy au monde, mais tout de même, elle avait un minimum de charme. Enfin elle l'espérait….

Elle semblait totalement invisible pour Gajeel, c'est à peine s'il la regardait. Ça l'attristait au plus au point. Gajeel n'avait rien du prince charmant qu'on voit dans les livres, avec tout ses piercings et son look de punk, il fait plutôt penser au voyous de bas étage, pourtant Levy en était tombée amoureuse parce que malgré tout il était vraiment cool et était gentil à sa façon. Et ça elle en avait pleinement conscience, alors se faire ignorer ainsi par l'homme qu'elle aimait étant assez vexant.

_ Gajeel es-tu gay ? Demanda-t-elle durechef.

Enfaite la question commençait à la titiller pour qui se montre aussi insensible envers elle, c'était la seul option qu'il lui soit venue à l'esprit.

Le dragon slayer se stoppa net. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

_ Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il visiblement plus que choqué.

_ Ben oui. Un homme normal aurait déjà craqué dans cette situation, non ? Je sais que je suis petite et plate et que parfois je peux manquer cruellement de charme, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'ignorer totalement !

Elle haussait la voix sans le vouloir, mais ça lui pesait un peu trop sur le cœur, elle avait finit par tout déballer.

_ Mais n'importe quoi ! Si j'essaye de t'ignorer c'est justement car tu me fais un peu trop d'effet ! Gueula-t-il plus fort que de raison.

Et puis soudain gros blanc. Un ange passa dans le salon. Les deux se mirent à rougir avec violence. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? C'était pour le moins inattendu, mais terriblement flatteur. Levy n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles ! Elle faisait de l'effet à Gajeel ? Malgré son petit corps et sa poitrine plate. Les rougeurs s'accentuèrent sur son visage, alors que Gajeel tentait de cacher les siennes, une main recouvrant en partie son visage plein de piercing.

_ Je te fais de l'effet ? Répéta Levy ayant toujours du mal à s'habituer à cette idée.

_ T'es pas obligée de le répéter… Grogna le dragon slayer, visiblement mortifié de gêne.

Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Gajeel rougissait ! Gajeel était gêné ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça. Ça lui donnait donc toutes ses chances, et cela ne faisait que renforcer son propre désir, elle voulut l'embrasser, le toucher, mais jamais elle n'oserait faire le premier pas.

_ Eh bien, prouve-le !

_ Quoi ? S'étouffa Gajeel visiblement surpris.

_ Si je te fais vraiment de l'effet prouve-le moi ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Gajeel jaugea un instant la jeune fille, il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de la briser et de lui faire prendre la fuite, même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Elle était si menue ! Mais si c'est elle qu'il demandait, il pouvait peut-être envisager l'option de se laisser aller…

Il porta un regard on ne peut plus sérieusement sur Levy. Cette dernière frémit devant l'intensité du regard du dragon slayer.

_ Je te préviens, tu risques de le regretter.

Il semblait si sérieux, et au summum de sa virilité que Levy ne put s'empêcher d'en frémir d'excitation, et il ne l'avait même pas encore touchée ! Elle ne tenait plus.

_ C'est bon tu peux le faire… Assura-t-elle la gorgée nouée par l'excitation du moment.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Gajeel s'approcha d'elle. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. A présent ils étaient proches, Gajeel semblait encore plus grand de près, il était si impressionnant. Si beau et sexy au diable. Son souffle commença à devenir encore plus irrégulier, elle sentait le souffle rauque et précipité de Gajeel quand il l'attira un peu vers lui, avant de… Juste avant de l'embrasser ! Gajeel l'embrassait pour de bon ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela se passe réellement, pourtant elle sentait les lèvres dures et fraiches du dragon slayer contre les siennes. Elle était blottie contre son torse d'acier, sans aucune possibilité de s'en défaire, mais elle n'en avait aucune envie de toute manière. Elle voulut juste prolonger leur baiser, encore et encore. Elle finit même par oublier sa tenue légère absolument au bord de l'extase.

C'était un véritable baiser de prince charmant.

Erza se faisait entrainer par Mirajane dans les couloirs, mais toujours aucune ne trace de Natsu et de Lucy, pourtant ce dernier se remarquait de loin. Les lieux étaient étrangement calmes, impossible pour Natsu de se promener par ici, ça ne serait pas aussi calme sinon. Elles tournèrent de nouveau dans un couloir, quand Erza tomba nez à nez avec un homme couvert de couche de vêtements, de façon à dissimuler tout son corps, seuls ses beaux yeux ressortaient de son costume atypique. Erza fit en bond en arrière surprise par son apparition soudaine. Son cœur rata un battement, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, ça lui faisait toujours cet effet quand elle le croisait.

_ Gé-Mystogan ? Se rattrapa-t-elle de jutesse évitant la gaffe ultime.

Elle était encore dans l'enceinte de l'arène, ça grouillait de garde et de membre du conseil. Utiliser le nom de Gérard était tabou.

_ Erza ? S'exclama-t-il visiblement lui aussi assez surpris.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lança-t-elle avant lui.

_ Une amie m'a donné rendez-vous ici. Expliqua-t-il prenant soin de ne pas dévoiler le nom de son amie.

Erza comprit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Ultear au bien de Meldy. Ils devaient faire leur point sur leur observation d'aujourd'hui.

_ Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais par-là ? Lui retourna-t-il la question.

_ Pas grand-chose, je cherchais Natsu et Lucy avec Miraj- (elle se tourna vers la femme, mais il n'y avait plus personne)… C'est bizarre elle a disparu…

Erza n'eut pas à s'étonner longtemps de la disparition de soudaine de son amie, ni réfléchir trop sur le sujet, car un problème plus grave venait se présenter à elle. Sous ses yeux, les bandages recouvrant le beau visage de Gérard commencèrent à s'effriter au point de devenir des grains de poussières. Bientôt les étranges cheveux bleus du jeune homme et son tatouage sur le visage qui lui donnait un air si mystérieux, furent exposé aux yeux de tous. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seuls.

_ Mais qu'est-que..? S'étonna Erza toujours sidérée devant le tapis de poussière à ses pieds.

_ J'en sais rien ! S'exclama Gérard visiblement tout aussi surpris par la situation.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher une explication, ni même de parler plus, car des bruits de pas sonores commencèrent à résonner à travers les couloirs et se dirigeaient droit vers eux ! Les deux échangèrent un regard catastrophé, si on voyait le visage de Gérard maintenant c'était foutu. Erza réagit au quart de tour, elle ne pouvait le laisser se faire emprisonner encore une fois. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Elle ouvrit la seule porte du couloir, attrapa Gérard par le bras et l'attira dans la pièce. Ou plutôt le placard à balais vu comment ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mais au moins à présent, ils étaient à l'abri. Gérard ne s'opposa pas à leur refuge improvisé, c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient et puis les bruits s'approchaient dangereusement de leur position. Une ombre glissa sous la porte, ils arrêtèrent même de respirer, quand l'ombre finit repartir tranquillement. Ils poussèrent un soupire de soulagement commun, tout en veillant à rester discret.

_ On l'a échappé belle. Commenta Gérard, un peu essoufflé par l'intensité du moment.

_ Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rester là un moment, pour être sûrs. Ajouta Erza.

Gérard approuva. En réalité, Erza n'avait plus tellement envie de sortir de ce placard à balais, qui sait dans combien elle pourrait être seule comme ça avec Gérard ? D'ailleurs en y pensant c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Elle se rappelait sans cesse de ce jour là et il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'elle rêve qu'ils s'embrassent réellement. Et là elle se retrouvait de nouveau seule avec lui, et ils étaient tellement proches qu'il lui suffisait de relever le menton pour effleurer ses lèvres. C'était tellement tentant ! Son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou, et ça n'avait rien avoir avec la pression de se faire arrêter.

_ Comment va ta fiancée ? Demanda dans le but de meubler la conversation.

Erza savait très bien que cette histoire de fiancée était une histoire inventée de toute pièce. Elle le connaissait par cœur, deviner ses mensonges était un jeu d'enfant pour elle. Gérard sembla un pris de court par la question, avant finalement d'afficher un doux sourire.

_ Elle va bien. J'ai l'occasion de la voir plus souvent en ce moment, ça me rend heureux.

Erza sourit, cette histoire de fiancée permettait aussi à Gérard de lui exprimer ses sentiments sans vraiment les lui dire. Quand il parlait de « sa fiancée » elle avait l'impression qu'il lui parlait à elle.

_ Je pense que ça ne lui plairait pas vraiment de nous voir dans cette situation. Poursuivit Erza.

Gérard déglutit, effectivement, ils étaient un peu proche, même vraiment très proches. La proximité d'Erza lui donnait des frissons sur tout le corps. Son doux parfum embaumait tout l'air. Il tenta d'hausser les épaules avec nonchalance malgré le manque d'espace.

_ Bah, c'était un cas d'extrême urgence et puis on ne fait rien de mal.

_ On pourrait pourtant… Lâcha Erza naturellement.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dire quelque chose de plutôt embarrassant. Aussitôt le rouge lui monta aux joues, mais il était trop tard pour reculer et puis il faisait trop sombre pour s'en apercevoir. Elle se blottie un peu plus contre lui, de façon à sentir son cœur battre en rythme avec le sien. Ils étaient tous les deux très rapides.

_ Erza, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

La présence trop proche de la jeune femme, devenait presque douloureuse, il l'aimait sincèrement. Mais le fait d'être un criminel recherché et elle un membre d'une guilde officiel rendait les choses compliqués, il ne voulait pas se lancer dans une histoire d'amour à corps perdu avec Erza. Elle recula un peu gênée par son attitude.

_ Excuse moi…

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant quand Erza lui demanda :

_ Est-ce que tu l'aime ? Ta fiancée ?

La question surpris Gérard. Il ne voulait pas réellement lui dire ce qu'il ressentait directement, ça rendrait les choses trop compliquées pour eux, pourtant s'ils parlaient de « sa fiancée » il avait l'impression de pouvoir lui dire ses mots qu'il rêve tant de lui murmurer à l'oreille depuis des années.

_ Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Avoua-t-il après une once d'hésitation, le plus sincèrement du monde.

La sonorité de ces mots apaisa Erza. Ils étaient si doux. Elle espérait qu'un jour, il aurait le courage de lui dire directement.

_ Je pense qu'on peut sortir à présent. Fit Erza.

Pourtant au moment où elle portait sa main sur la poignée, elle sentait l'irrépressible envie de lui répondre. Le cœur battant, c'est alors qu'elle murmura d'une voix sourde, plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

_ Je t'aime aussi…

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, quand Gérard lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser réellement. Il l'avait entendue, et alors il n'avait pu la laisser filée, si elle était partie après ça il aurait l'impression de la perdre à jamais. Il avait agit d'instinct, il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, pas après qu'il lui ait dit qu'elle l'aime. Ces mots le rendaient fou de joie, presque autant que les lèvres délicieuses d'Erza contre les siennes.

Erza bien que surprise, se laissa rapidement aller. Les lèvres de Gérard étaient si chaudes, si douce, encore bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait rêvé. L'instant lui paressait irréel. C'était toujours ça de voir un rêve se réaliser, pourtant elle profita pleinement de l'instant, sachant pertinemment que dès le moment où leur lèvres se sépareront, ils devront agirent comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à pouvoir enfin s'aimer en paix. Peut-être que ce jour n'arriverait jamais pour eux, mais pour l'instant seul Gérard comptait à ses yeux.

Dans leur placard loin des soucis du monde, Erza et Gérard était bien loin de se douter que les bruits de pas dans le couloir étaient Mirajane, dont le plan avait été parfaitement orchestré. Pour Gérard, elle avait demandé de l'aide à Ultear pour attirer Gérard au point de rendez-vous et faire disparaitre son masque pour que le couple soit forcé de sa cacher dans le seul et minuscule petit placard à balais environnent. Mirajane espérait de tout cœur qu'Erza saisirait l'occasion pour enfin avouer ses sentiments à Gérard.

En attendant, la barmaid rayonnait de joie. Le PPAFTPGC avait été un franc succès pour aujourd'hui, elle avait hâte d'avoir de nouvelle mission.

Elle trouva le maitre dans sa chambre qu'il l'attendait dans le but de parler stratégie pour le « Plan Pour Aider Fairy Tail à se Populariser Grace à Ces Couples »

_ Missions accomplies, master ! Lui apprit-elle.

La maitre sourit. Il savait que Mirajane réussirait à la perfection. Il l'invita à s'assoir. Ils parlèrent des nouveaux couples à faire ressurgir au cours du tournoi. Durant la conversation apparurent des choses comme celle-ci :

_ J'ai pensé qu'une rivalité amoureuse entre les deux mages de glace de Lamia Scale et Fairy Tail pour nous faire une jolie pub.

_ Ah oui excellente idée ! Il faudrait arranger un peu ce triangle en faisant flancher Jubia du coté de Léon, pour rendre Grey jaloux.

_ Et pourquoi et Elfman et Evergreen ensembles également ?

_ Oui, ils forment un couple charmant ! Il faut aussi trouver quelque chose pour Lisanna !

_ Et il y aussi Roméo et Wendy ! Un amour innocent d'enfant sera adulé par tout le monde !

_ Et ils nous faudraient un couple yaoi glamour aussi, pour attirer l'attention de la gente féminine !

Alors à votre avis qui seront les prochaines victimes du PPAFTPGCC ?

* * *

J'ai écris cet OS - il y a longtemps aussi XD - quand mes parents m'ont séquestré pendant une semaine dans un trou paumé coincé au milieu des montagnes - en plus je vis dans les hautes-alpes toute l'année alors les montagnes c'est pas comme si je connaissais pas u_u - sans internet !

Au début ça devait être un OS purement ErGé, mais comme ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus écris de NaLu et que ça me manquait, j'ai décidé de faire une petite intro NaLu :3 Et puis je me suis dis : "Si Mira, fait un plan foireux autant poussé l'idée à fond !" donc je suis en partie en délire avec le GajeelxLevy - surtout le coup de "Saya Hazel Everdeen", et après on dit que l'air de la montagne fait du bien au cerveau . le mien a complétement disjoncté.  
Au final la partie la moins réussie c'est le ErGè, je m'en excuse. Encore une fois j'ai eu du mal à écrire sur ce couple, je me suis presque forcé, alors que pour le NaLu et GaLe, ça allait tout seul et j'étais quasiment morte de rire à cause de mon humour merdique par moment. Généralement quand je me force ça se ressent, on voit bien le travail bâclé.  
Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout ! Profitez-en car avec la rentrée et tout ce qu'il va se passer pour moi, je doute que j'ai le temps d'écrire beaucoup !

Signé : Saya Hazel Everdeen


End file.
